pandoras_school_for_the_magically_giftedfandomcom-20200213-history
Emil Badru Arshad
Emil1.jpg Emil2.jpg Bio: Emil is the co-founder of the Chain-Gang, as well as the self appointed leader. He is a pure blood Hexer, Witch. Emil is from Cairo, his family comes from a very long line of Hexers. Emil often brags that his bloodline is so long it can be found carved into many of the different pyramids and ancient sites of the Pharaohs, where his ancestors worked alongside the leaders as priests (although, none of this can actually be supported by documented evidence). ~~~~ Emil formed the chain gang at the age of 14 after a chance encounter with a Vampire. Emil at the time, had recently ran away from his Spanish boarding school, (the third time that month) and wound up in a dingy cafe by the Mediterranean Sea, there he met a girl going by the name of Sol. Emil, who's family crest happened to be a sun found the similarity amusing and conversed with the girl. This lead to him finding out that she was on the run from her creator. After many hours of heated talk the two (eventually asked to leave once the cafe closed) headed back to her hideout and conducted their plan. Since both of them were running away, they would do so together. Sol had the connections to fake documents and the Red Market. Emil had the confidence, secret stash of money, and drive to help the two get away with practically everything. For the first year it was just the two of them living off of Emil's money he'd stashed away from his parent's trust fund. The two traveled a lot before landing in England. After this, the trust fund went dry and the two realized they would need to figure out something new. With Sol's connection to the Red Market the two heard about the death of a Duke in the countryside. The two assumed it would be rather easy to sneak into the estate and steal a few things to sell. As it turned out though when the two arrived at the estate in the middle of the night there was nothing to steal. The man left in charge of the estate (the Duke's brother) had drained every pound. In turn the two hooked up with the Duke's children Alexandra and Winston to get revenge on the old man. The four of them murdered him and buried him somewhere on the estate. They were only able to acquire about a quarter of the money before fleeing to the U.S. Landing in Chicago the group hid in the expansive underground network. The group worked out of Chicago for about a year, gaining their youngest member Cole who was 12 at the time. After Chicago the group went to New York. This is where they met Rowan a socialite with parents who preferred traveling over P.T.A. meetings. Rowan joined the group shortly after. About five months later the group heard about the murder of the New York Werewolf Pack, and how the two suspects were on the run. Feeling as though these girls would fit into the group, they spent all their time and effort hunting them across the U.S. until finally catching up with Karen and Roxanne in San Francisco. Once convincing the girls to join their group (failing to add their Vampire companion who wanted nothing to do with Sol) the group managed to make it onto a plane for Beijing. This was mostly due to the lack of order in China for Magical crimes, and the recent movement of a large chain of the Red Market being stationed there. The group which had gained large infamy with its connection to the Duke murder, involvement in the extermination of the Werewolf gang of New York, along with hundreds of other crimes gained the attention of Blake, a local Demon of Death and Destruction who decided to join the group and become the last current member of the Chain Gang. ~~~ Personality: Emil is charming when he needs to be. He usually is the person who convinces people to join the group in the first place. It might be stated though that he is two faced. Although he allows democratic like meetings before taking a job, he is normally the final say in what the group does. Once he realizes that his charm isn't working (or not worth his time) he quickly switches to a spiteful, childish attitude, where he uses sarcasm and cruel reminders to put people in their places. * Prideful * Arrogant * Calculated * Cunning * Loyal * Driven * Charismatic